Worlds Collide
by ClaireVampiress
Summary: Pansy's a succubus an in love with a gryffindor that she dosn't think feels the same way. But what if he does? Cormac..normaly dosn't see a woman more than a one night stand. but somthing about pansy keeps him coming back. Could it ever delope into more?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is dedicated to one of my only friends who is affectionately known as "pansy" Requested by her ^^ enjoy girl. Sorry if this is not a good first chapter. I had a hard time figuring out how to start this.

The Parkinson's had always been proud that they were Purebloods. So when they heard that their son had married a pure blood witch they were happy. Except for one fact they tried to keep hidden. She was not only descended from Witches and wizards but also Succubai Female demons that feed off of sexual energy. Legends say that repeated encounters repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health, death, or obsession.

Even at a young age pansy attracted attention. Pansy had the ability to tap into her powers even earlier than was normal, for either of her inheritances. Controlling others had become second nature. For a while they were worried that she may not get accepted to Hogwarts, A fear that soon came to a pass when on her eleventh birthday she received her letter….

"Hurry up! I want to get to the station before Draco does! He's always bragging how he's first at everything and better than me." She gave a cute pout which caused her father to chuckle.

"you are So competitive flower. One of these day's you two are going to get yourselves into serious trouble. Then who will be the winner?" He spoke holding her hand as he led her to the brick wall between plat forms nine and ten.

Pansy however wasn't listening. She was already getting on the train. Her father helping get her trunk onto the train. With a smile she hugged her father tightly before going off into the nearest compartment.

She was barely there for ten minutes. Watching the other's run up and down the compartments when three familiar faces entered the one she was in. Her best friends since before she could remember walked in. Millicent Bullstrode, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass . She squealed the four girls meeting half way and hugging each other tightly in turn. You would have thought that it had been years instead of Four days since they had last seen each other.

"Oh great, Squealing girls can anything possibly get more annoying. A bored drawling voice spoke. Interrupted the group's reunion. To anyone who had site would clearly see Pansy was head of.

Pansy glared at her best friend Draco and the dark skinned male next to him; her other best friend Blaise. They were flanked by grabbe and goyle who were about as large as they were stupid.

"No one asked you to watch." She grinned. "Where is Theodore? "

"He has probably gone terrorizing the other kids." Tracy Davis Her best girlfriend spoke up. She was the only one Pansy Ever truly trusted. But, she did not trust her enough to tell her, her secret.

The journey was relatively uneventful. But the compartment felt too cramped with everyone in there. So she made a excuse to leave and get some fresh air.

She was nearly to the front of the train when she collided into someone. Before she could fall she gracefully braced herself on the wall at the same time the person she bumped into wrapped an arm around her waist. A jolt shot up her spine and her eyes flashed from Their usual brown to blood red and back.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. "She said hurriedly looking up at the person who caught her. He was about her age maybe a year older it was hard for her to tell. A few inches taller with curly blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to her to be hiding something. He was reserved she knew. She was always good at reading people.

"Its fine, are you ok?" The boy asked shaking pansy out of her revere. Why he spoke he gently straightened her since she was actually in a pretty awkward position but he kept her close neither of them really noticing.

"I'm fine. Just need to watch where I'm going more.. I'm pansy Parkinson by the way."

He flashed a charming genuine smile that caused pansy to almot melt but she didn't show it. "Cormac Mclaggen."

"So that's why you look so familiar. I remember you.' Infact she did remember him. A few months ago at one of the ministry's social gatherings they were required to bring there kids. She had bumped into him then too. Well not so much bumped as Tracy accidently pushed her sideways and if she hadn't been caught she would have angered a very moody auror She smiled pulling away from his arm frowning a bit as she felt the sudden warmth leaving her.

He looked confused before starting to laugh. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Yes yes we do." Pansy wasn't all happy that every time they were in the same proximity she cam off as a klutz which she wasn't

"Cormac come on " A brunette with long brown hair and wearing Gryffindor robes spoke. "We need to find Oliver wood. Why are you talking to Parkinson?" She questioned stopping once she noticed the girl.

"I can talk to who I want leave her alone Katie. " He gave Pansy a final smile and wave before following Katie not bothering to keep his annoyance in check. Pansy didn't fail to notice her giving her a hateful look which she dealt with right back. Once she was sure the older students were gone she ran back to her compartment. The electric feeling that went through her at his touch was still present and going down her spine.

"Tracy! You me bathrooms now." She quickly pulled the other girl to the bathroom and locked the door. Ignoring Draco and blaise looks that clearly said. "Why can't girls go by themselves" .

Pansy didn't wait a second telling her friend everything. That had happened and was trying to explain the feeling she had gotten but there weren't any words to exactly explain the reaction to being touched was. Same thing had happened at the ministry only in that instance she had shattered two windows that was luckily blamed on the weather.

Tracy listened attentively her smile broadening with each word pansy spoke.

"You like him!" She giggled excitedly sitting on the sink.

"Like who.." Pansy asked.

"Mclaggen! Though I don't blame you, have you seen him!" Tracy fell into a fit of giggles. I've heard rumors about him pansy. Be careful alright.

Pansy gave her a reproachful look but had a lot to think about. "But my parents are expecting me and malfoy…" She began but was interrupted by Tracy.

"Pansy, you need to stop doing what everyone expects. Live for once. Look. You have six years to find out what you want. Besides, you and Malfoy are like oil and water. "

"He's in Gryffindor …and older than me I doubt he'll pay much attention."

Tracy smiled opening the door and walking out turning once to give a smile. "Then get his attention! Are you a girl or not. " She left pansy alone to her thoughts

(I know I know crappy first chapter. I know what to do with 2 on but I had know idea how to start it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Again I don't own anything. This is for one of my best girlfriend. Also too anyone else willing to read about this pairing. Spread the word. Sorry this chapter is short. I was trying to figure out how to get from the first to third chapters lol. **

Pansy was just starting to doze off when the train started to slow and eventually stop, it was night fall. She noticed when they did stop. One of the older students told her and her friends that they needed to leave their things on the train. Pansy wasn't going to complain. They were heavy.

As soon as she and her group of girlfriends stepped off of the train there was a moment of uncertainty of what they were supposed to do. That was cleared up when they heard a shouting voice of a large man with a lantern that toward over them shouting.

"First years follow me, this way. "

She Followed the man, She nervously noticed they were boats, she didn't know how to swim. Draco noticing the discomfort led her to one and with a hard prod of his finger, managed to get her into the boat.

Pansy clutched the sides of the boat, her knuckles turning white. Draco climbed in behind her and securely wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her still. They were followed by Blaise and Tracy.

"You are still not over your fear of water?" Blaise chuckled watching the very terrified female in front of him. If Draco hadn't been keeping a firm grip on her, she probably would have darted out of the boat itself.

This earned a very colorful response from her. "Fuck off the both of you"

"Language Pansy, You've been hanging out with us too much. I do say we are rubbing off. Don't you think Draco?"

"Defiantly. Blaise. " Draco responded, giving his signature smirk.

Pansy let an audible gasp as the Castle came into view. She however became more distracted by the full moon, it was beautiful, even more so than the castle, She liked how both reflected on the still waters.

When they finally reached the edge, she waited for Blaise and Tracy to get out before she jumped out of the boat with incredible athletics so she landed two feet onto the shore. She ignored everyone's laughter and headed inside where they were lead into a hall to wait.

Pansy was just thinking about that shock feeling that went through her with the boy. But was interrupted by a bushy haired girls Constant mutterings of spells she may need if they were testing. "Idiot " pansy muttered.

Soon a strict older looking Witch came in and told them to follow her. Pansy followed, Sandwiched between Millicent and Tracy. They were lead infront of the sorting hat.

The professor started to call of names. She soon became distracted again. Searing heat went through her body, the same feeling she felt when Cormac bumped into her. She could almost feel his eyes. Her body swayed some.

"Parkinson Pansy!" She jumped hearing her name, and standing up straight, walked over to the stool. Her hips swaying more than a eleven year olds should. She knew she caught cormac's attention and instinct told her to keep it.

She nervously kept her hands in her lap as the sorting hat went over her eyes. She heard a whispering in her ear. I know exactly what to do with you. "Slytherin!"

Sighing relieved she put the sorting hat back down and went over to sit by Tracy and Millicent. She watched as Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. She frowned. She had hoped he'd be in slytherin. All well.

By the end of the feast she was tired, she hadn't eaten much. Her strange reactions still bothering her. She pretended to pay attention to Dumbledore's speech. When they were Finally able to leave pansy could barely stay awake. Groggily She followed the prefect that was showing them to the slytherin common rooms that was located past the dungeons and under the lake. The first thought In her head was. It was freezing, she hated the cold, Her second thought. She needed to find ink a quill and parchment. Her third thought was of sleep.

"Girls dormitories are down, boys your dormitories are up. First door on your left for you both. If you have any questions just ask me, or Cynthia. "

Pansy nodded and followed her group down to their new rooms. Pansy found her trunk already laid out which was just fine with her. Grabbing a quill ink and parchment she started to write a very long letter to her mother describing what happened on the train and at the ministry. She also included that she had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Tracy, Can I borrow Elvira? I need to send a letter to my mother, It's important. " Pansy looked over to her half asleep friend.

"Yeah..Sure."

Pansy went over to the desk grabbing her family ring she heated up some wax stamping the scroll shut she pressed the ring into it to make a swirly p . Satisfied she tied it to the owls leg, Creeping out of her dorms and out of the common room she went to the nearest window and let the Owl out. Shivering she ran back inside and curled up under her blankets. She was asleep the second her eyes had closed.


End file.
